Death of the Fuzzy Blue Elf
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Set during the times of Excalibur. Yes, the title says it all!


Kurt walked into the convenience store calmly without any use of an image inducer or a trench coat to hide his tail. The leader of Excalibur had no use for such things in London where he and his friends were known and respected. The store owner smiled and Kurt returned the gesture buying a few items before leaving his tail swaying side to side easily.  
  
As he walked down the street he looked up at the blue sky and he smiled faintly as a cool breeze blew ruffling his hair and the fur on his cheeks. He turned and headed south in an empty part of street still gazing up at the bright sky a few times not worried in the least or even aware of the danger that waited for him.  
  
Kurt walked by an alley and as he moved on a man came out watching the blue mutant intently. The man flipped open his cell phone and he spoke softly in Latin his eyes never leaving Kurt's back. With a nod he turned the phone off and he started to walk after Kurt.  
  
Kurt was oblivious to the foot steps behind him as he looked through his shopping bag. He smirked faintly and took out one of the Milky Ways he had bought and he unwrapped it taking bite before the club struck him upside the head with a loud crack. Kurt collapsed and he kicked out at the man using his legs and tail but before he could teleport another man sprayed mace into his eyes making him howl loudly and cover his eyes. He was beaten over and over again until he lost consciousness.  
  
With a groan Kurt woke hours later. He tried to move his hands and he found they were bound tightly behind his back along with his feet. Blinking a few times he looked around and found himself laying on a pew. He closed his eyes and concentrated on teleporting but a pain burst into his head and he gave a soft cry jerking and falling to the ground with a loud thud and a yelp.  
  
" The Demon has woken up."  
  
Kurt struggled into a sitting position and he looked around seeing two men standing on either side of the doors to the old church. " Vhy am I here und bound?" he asked.  
  
One of the men turned to face him and his eyes were as cold as stone, " Demon, you are here to be put on trial," he said.  
  
" Trial?" Kurt repeated softly raising his eyebrows in surprise, " Vhy?"  
  
" You should know the answer to that, Demon!"  
  
Kurt fell silent looking at them a lock of hair falling into his eyes and he slowly tried to stand but both men drew their guns and aimed them right at his head and chest. Slowly he slunk back down to a sit and he blew the piece of hair from his face wondering idly if these people would ever take off his collar.  
  
It was hours later when more people came into the church dressed like his guards. The guards walked up and took him by his arms forcing him to stand up. He tried to lash out with his tail to trip them but it was stomped on causing him to yelp in pain closing his eyes. His guards brought him over to the altar as the people sat down in the pews. They forced him to kneel down and they waited until the back doors of the church was opened and a man dressed like a priest with a cane walked up glaring down at Kurt.  
  
" Vhat have I done to you?" Kurt asked looking up at the priest. He gave a short yelp as the priest's cane swiftly struck him across the face the coming bruise hidden under his fur.  
  
" Demon, you and your friends have deluded the public by acting as if you are on the side of good but you cannot hide your true nature to us! You have the look of a demon but not only that you are a mutant and as we all know mutants are the demons in flesh on Earth!" the priest said and when he was finished the people in the pews cheered.  
  
" Vas?! Can you be so blind as to accuse me of being a demon vhen I have only done good in my life?! Vhy are you doing this? Because of how I look or because I am a mutant?!" Kurt demanded struggling with his guards his eyes narrowed in rage.  
  
The priest ignored the struggling leader of Excalibur and addressed the group, " You see? Even here the Demon tries to attack a holy man!"  
  
" A holy man?! You are nothing but a bigot und a liar!" Kurt shouted. He was struck in the mouth with the butt of the gun his lips bleeding but he ignored the pain looking at the priest, " Vhat are you going to do vith me?" he demanded.  
  
The priest looked down at him with a smile, " The people here will decide your fate, Demon. The Friends of Humanity always choose the fate of creatures like you!" he said.  
  
Kurt's eyes grew wide in surprise and his tail slipped out from under the man's foot wrapped around his leg and tripping him knocking over his partner. He went for the keys to the collar but three more people came down on him and started to beat him keeping him under control as a chant rose up for death.  
  
The priest raised his arms over his head smiling, " The sentence has been made," he said looking down at Kurt who gave up his fighting, " Tomorrow at noon the Demon will be crucified in public! Now get him out of here," he ordered.  
  
Kurt was forced to stand and he was brought to the confessional and shoved inside a lock put on the door trapping him inside. Kurt spent half the night trying to force the door open slamming his body against the door as hard as he could gritting his teeth before he finally gave up panting softly. He sat down and blew a piece of hair out of his face thinking quietly to himself shaking his head faintly. Giving up with any plans he leaned back and fell asleep.  
  
When Kurt woke up the next day he almost forgot where he was panicking a little but when he remembered he sighed and relaxed. His tail curled and uncurled slowly as he thought about how he could get out of here. He looked through a small hole in the confessional and he saw that the sun was risen but wasn't even close to the noon mark. He slumped back down and bit his lower lip. These people weren't stupid and it didn't look like they were going to mess up anytime soon with their plans for him.  
  
He looked down at his hands and he started to gnaw on the ropes his fangs easily breaking through his bonds. He rubbed his wrists thinking to himself before he untied his ankles. He still couldn't teleport from here and the door to the confessional felt as if it had been boarded up for extra back up making it useless to start pounding on it again.  
  
Kurt started to feel that there was no way for him to be able to get away from these people and for some odd reason he didn't feel worried about it. He bowed his head crossing himself and he closed his eyes, " Gegrüßet seist du, Maria, voll der Gnade, der Herr ist mit dir. Du bist gebenedeit unter den Frauen und gebenedeit ist die Frucht deines Leibes, Jesus.... Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes, bitte für uns Sünder jetzt und in der Stunde unseres Todes. Amen." When he finished with the Hail Mary he recited other prayers his eyes closed the entire time as he asked God to give him an idea on how to get out of here in one piece.  
  
He stopped when he heard laughter from outside. He opened his eyes and he looked up at the door his tail flicking slightly up down. He listened as two people outside were talking one of them saying he thought that Kurt was praying. The other dismissed the idea saying that demons weren't capable to doing such a thing and besides, in another hour it would be noon.  
  
Kurt bowed his head once more ignoring them and he spoke softly, "Unser Vater, den kunst im Himmel, geheiligt thy Name ist. Thy Königreich kommen. Thy wird in der Masse getan, wie es im Himmel ist. Geben Sie uns diesen Tag unser tägliches Brot. Und verzeihen Sie uns unserem Eindringen, wie wir ihnen daß Eindringen gegen uns verzeihen. Und führen Sie uns nicht in Versuchung. Aber liefern Sie uns vom Übel. Amen." He stayed silent for a few moments looking down at the his feet before he closed his eyes again, " Mein Herr, please if You can help me get out of here from these men and back to Moira Island I vill still be in Your debt but, if it is Your vish that I die here at least give me a sign or something to let me know," he prayed.  
  
When it was time Kurt didn't even raise his head up letting the two men take him roughly by his arms and take him out of the confessional kicking and spitting on him violently. He forced into the back of a truck and they drove off guns aimed at Kurt's head and chest in case he got any ideas about fighting his way out of there.  
  
When the truck came to a stop Kurt was led outside where he found himself surrounded by people who looked at him evilly some of them he recognized from past fights with both the X-Men and Excalibur. He was in an empty field and he saw a cross laying on the ground waiting for him. Stones flew at him and struck him across the face and hit him hard some of them drawing blood others just leaving bruises. As he was brought to the cross his clothes were torn off exposing his body to these people with their hearts filled with so much hate and anger making them point and laugh at him.  
  
Kurt clenched his jaw at this humiliation and he pulled back starting to fight his tormentors lashing out with his hands and fangs biting those who tried to grab him. A shot rang out and a stun gun hook shot into his back making him howl as more hit him sending him sprawled on the ground twitching wildly as the electricity ran through him like a wave of water over a sandy beach.  
  
Kurt was grabbed roughly his arms and dragged the rest of the way to the cross strong hands holding his arms down spread out against the smooth wood. Kurt looked up into the eyes of the men who held him down and he opened his eyes to say something when the first blow was struck.  
  
BANG  
  
Kurt remembered his life in the circus laughing and having fun as he swung on the trapeze the circus's star acrobat and the love of Amanda's life.  
  
BANG  
  
He remembered the sadness he had felt when he had to leave the only family he had due to a rich American man buying them out and wanting him to just be part of the freak show. So, he went to be with his step-brother Stefan but, the two had had a fight and Stefan was killed by Kurt's own hands.  
  
BANG  
  
The Professor had been like an angel to him taking him from the angry mob that wanted to kill him and bringing him to America to be part of the X-Men to try and help humans learn to accept mutants. It had been a life filled with adventures and laughs but also tears and sorrow.  
  
BANG  
  
When Mystique had told him that she was his mother and that she had adopted Rogue making her a kind of sister Kurt had been surprised. Then his half brother Graydon tried to kill him and his mother and Rogue. His mother had thrown herself over the falls to save Rogue and Kurt leaving them confused but not without some kind of happiness.  
  
BANG  
  
The Marauders had shown no mercy when they slaughtered the Morlocks. Kurt had tried to fight but he was struck down and left in a coma. Kitty had been unable to dephase and Colossus had been stuck in metal form almost losing his life. When Kurt woke he found out that he, Kitty, and Colossus were the only members of the X-Men left.  
  
BANG  
  
They had made Excalibur with Captain Britain, Meggan, Phoenix, and soon others joined them to try and continue the professor's dream of peace between humans and mutants. They had tried their best for so many years.  
  
BANG  
  
The final blow was struck and Kurt's blood flowed around the nails that stuck him to the cross and when it was risen into the air he could barely breath. The people watched him there for a few minutes his breathing hoarse and labored and then they slowly started to leave to let him die alone.  
  
It was a week later when Lockheed came trundling down the street making hoarse little noises pawing at Kitty's leg.  
  
" What is it?" Kitty asked looking down at her pet dragon, " Have you found Kurt?"  
  
Lockheed nodded and bit into her pant leg pulling on it to make her follow in a hurry.  
  
" Wot is et?" Rahne asked running up.  
  
" Lockheed found Kurt!" Kitty said with a smile, " Come on!" The two followed the dragon at a run but when they found Kurt Rahne screamed the sound echoing all over as they gazed up at the dead naked body nailed to the cross flies buzzing all around it. 


End file.
